


Yamatai - Warrior of the Goddess

by Hoplite39



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, One Shot, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoplite39/pseuds/Hoplite39
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Why does Lara Croft have such exceptional physical abilities? What are the reasons for the strange occurrences on the island of Yamatai? How did Matriarch Benezia commence her descent into indoctrination? Asari research assistant, Rana Thanoptis, witnessed it all.
Kudos: 1





	Yamatai - Warrior of the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR TOMB RAIDER. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN.

YAMATAI - WARRIOR OF THE GODDESS

Rana Thanoptis looked at the holographic display in the research lavatory and frowned with perplexity.

"No. That can't be right." The Asari mumbled to herself as her eyes flicked expertly over the data. "There surely has to be some mistake."

Rana activated her omni-tool, letting the blue holographic image of the device appear over her left fore-arm. She expertly pressed a few holographic keys with her fingers, before sweeping the device over the human female lying unconscious on the examination table before her. Lights of various colours flickered on the omni-tool as it processed the data.

After the examination was complete, Rana again looked up at the holographic display hovering above the human. Rana's frown deepened. The results were exactly the same. Results that were beyond belief.

Rana considered contacting Matriarch Benezia with the news of her examination. If Rana's findings were accurate, Benezia would want to be informed of it immediately. But after more than six years working as a scientific researcher for Benezia, Rana knew how unforgiving her mistress could be when her staff made mistakes or bothered her with trivialities.

Rana decided to examine the subject again, just to ensure the results of the examination were accurate. She swept her omni-tool another two times over the female human, ensuring that she had entered the test instructions correctly into the device. There was no mistake.

Shaking with anticipation, Rana activated the comm to Matriarch Benezia

"Benezia here." Came the abrupt response.

"It's Rana here, mistress." Rana's voice faltered as she spoke. "I have found an anomaly with one of the human subjects."

Benezia sighed with obvious annoyance. "You can send me a report. I will look at it later."

Rana hesitated a moment. She considered sending the results in a report. But she knew Benezia would be displeased if she was not told of important information immediately. Rana was certain Benzia would consider the examination results on the female human to be very important.

"You instructed me to inform you if I found any evidence of natural biotic ability." Said Rana. "The tests have indicated that one of the human subjects has significant biotic ability."

Rana expected Benezia to respond in a skeptical tone. But instead, Benezia was silent for a moment, as if pondering Rana's revelation.

"What do you mean by significant?" Benezia's tone had changed from irritation to curiosity.

"For a human, it's off the scale, mistress."

Again, Rana heard a few seconds silence at the end of the line.

"I'll be right there." Said Benezia eventually. The comm line went dead.

Rana breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in her chair for moment. Then she stood up and started preparations for the Matriarch's visit.

"Are you sure these results are accurate." Asked Benezia as she looked up at the holographic read-out above the female human lying on the examination table.

Rana's eyes flicked nervously to the two Asari commandos standing by the door. Rana knew them to be called Lestia Llalis and Shiala. They were two of Benezia's most loyal and deadly acolytes.

Of course, Rana knew that the presence of the commandos was only there to demonstrate Benezia's lofty status as a Matriarch. They certainly weren't necessary to protect the Matriarch. Benezia was easily capable of crushing most potential enemies with her own considerable biotic powers.

"Yes, mistress." Said Rana. "I thoroughly entered and checked the data four times. I am sure the read-out is accurate."

"You are only sure?" Benezia looked coldly at Rana.

Rana swallowed hard. "I am certain, mistress."

Benezia nodded. "So what is your assessment of the read-outs, Rana? Keep it short and simple."

Rana swallowed hard and took a short moment to compose herself. "The omni-tool is set to detect genetic conditions and mutations which may indicate biotic ability. The sensors in the omni-tool confirm there are significant numbers of element zero nodules embedded in her body tissue."

"Interesting." Benezia nodded with obvious interest. "What level of biotic ability does she have? Compared to an Asari?"

"The tests results would suggest that she has the same level as an Asari infant." Rana examined the data on her omni-tool more closely. "Insignificant compared to an adult Asari. But extremely developed compared to a human."

"And what abilities does she have?" Benezia narrowed her eyes and looked down at the human female.

"Most of the basic abilities." Replied Rana. "Push, pull and lift. Although, she would only be able to apply them to herself rather than on others."

"So I assume she could lift herself to climb a wall or jump higher." Said Benezia. "But she wouldn't be able to lift someone else."

"Yes, mistress. That is correct. She could use it to assist herself when carrying out physical activity, but only to very limited levels. However, even that minor additional biotic impulse will make her slightly stronger, faster and more agile than most other humans."

Benezia nodded. "I assume that she is not aware that she has biotic abilities. So she would have to activate them instinctively."

Yes, mistress." Said Rana. "At a basic level, biotics are activated automatically in situations of stress and danger."

"And does she have any ability to raise biotic barriers?"

Rana briefly consulted her omni-tool before answering.

"Yes, mistress." Rana replied. "The tests result suggest that she could raise very limited barriers. But they would be very weak. They would probably not stop a projectile. But they would slow them down enough to reduce the damage caused."

"Interesting." Benezia stoked her lip thoughtfully. "Anything else?"

"Yes, mistress." Rana smiled slyly. "She also manifests some regeneration abilities. The eezo nodules allow her to heal very fast."

Benezia frowned and Rana understood why. Biotics rarely conferred regeneration ability. The ability existed, but was very rare.

"Do we know how the element zero nodules occurred from the testing?"

"No mistress. I only have theories at this moment."

"And these are...?"

"It is possible that they occurred naturally through a fortuitous genetic combination. Or the subject may have been exposed to element zero or radiation when she was younger. I can't be sure."

Rana waited nervously. Benezia did not like her subjects to show doubt. But for once Benezia did not reprimand her for expressing uncertainly.

"Research it further and get a report to me by the end of tomorrow." Said Benzia.

"Yes, mistress." Rana nodded in compliance.

"Where did you find her?" Asked Benezia looking down at the human female.

"We rescued her from the sea." Replied Rana. "Her ship was caught in one of the Yamatai storms."

Benezia nodded. The island they were researching was called Yamatai. It was common for the storms to wreck human ships and aircraft that came too close, causing the surviving crew and passangers to be stranded on the island.

"Is it possible that the artefact on Yamatai has something to do with the appearance of the element zero nodules?" Asked Benezia.

Rana resisted the impulse to shrug at Benezia's question. "It is possible." Rana said. "But we do not have enough data to come to a conclusion."

Benezia was convinced that the storms were caused by an ancient alien artefact that was present on Yamatai. One of the purposes of their research mission was to locate and research artefacts from a lost civilisation belonging to an ancient race called the Protheans. But Benezia did not believe the artefact on Yamatai was Prothean. She believed it belonged to a much older and more powerful race. Benezia was determined to get hold of and study it.

"Were there others with her?" Asked Benezia.

"Yes, we picked up a few other humans. Test results on them came back negative." Rana felt uneasy as she spoke. The abduction and testing of humans was illegal under Council rules. Rules that Benezia was happy to break if it met her objectives.

"We have already returned them to the water near the shore around the island." Continued Rana. "Most should survive. At least initially."

Benezia nodded. That was the standard practice on this research mission. When the human ships were wrecked by the storms around the island, Benezia's Asari commandos rescued the crew and passangers. After Rana carried out tests on them, the commandos placed their unconscious bodies in the shallow waters around the island. Rana of course applied medication and various medical procedures to ensure that the humans would have no recollection of their 'rescue'.

"And who is the male human there?" Benezia pointed to a naked adult male human lying on another examination table. "Was he part of the crew?"

Rana shook her head. "No mistress. He is an inhabitant of the island. We believed that he was accidentally washed out to sea during the storm while scavenging on the coast."

Benezia looked at the detail of the holographic projection hovering above the male subject. She frowned.

"I see he is not a soldier of the Yamatai queen." Said Benezia with curiosity.

"No, mistress. He was not wearing a uniform or combat fatigues when he was found. He was wearing rags. The data indicates he is a lone scavenger."

"Interesting. How has the indoctrination affected him?" Asked Benezia.

Most of the island inhabitants were men who fanatically served a queen on the island. Benezia believed that the queen somehow used the alien artefact on Yamatai to indoctrinate the inhabitants of the island into obeying her. Those who did not become soldiers of the queen were enslaved and murdered. But a few independent scavengers and brigands also roamed the island. Over the past few months, Rana had discovered that Benezia was completely fascinated with the suspected indoctrination powers of the alien artefact.

"We tested the male subject as per the established procedure." Rana did not add that the test procedure required by Benezia was, of course, highly illegal under Council law. "Tests confirm that the male subject is fully indoctrinated. Normally, the indoctrination causes the subject to become psychotic and compliant to the influence of the ruling queen. But in this case, the brain scan indicates that the indoctrination has destroyed the higher functions of the brain and turned the subject insane. We believe he principally survives by hunting other humans."

"Hunting other humans?" Benezia frowned.

"A study of the subject's diet, through analysis of blood samples and stomach content, confirms that the male subject principally nourishes himself on human flesh."

Rana smiled inwardly as Benezia screwed up her nose in disgust. Cannibalism was common among the inhabitants of Yamatai. It was one of the few subjects that seemed to make Benezia uneasy.

Benezia quickly turned her attention to the female subject lying on the examination table. She brushed her fingers over the young woman's hair. Benezia gazed into the woman's face and smiled. "She is pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes, mistress." Said Rana. All Rana saw was an uncivilised alien. But she was not going to contradict Benezia on the matter.

"Even unconscious, you can tell she is strong." Benezia continued to look intently at the young woman's features. "A true daughter of the Goddess. I would like to study her further. I shall link minds with her. Now."

"Yes, mistress."

Rana prepared medication that would bring the female subject into a semi-conscious state so that Benezia could link minds with her. The mind-meld would work better if the subject was fully conscious. But that was not possible without making the human aware of the Asari's existence. So Benezia would have to be satisfied with the fleeting images and vague impressions of a semi-conscious subject.

Rana was only too aware that Benezia was again breaking the Council law by linking minds with a human. Research missions on Earth were only supposed to observe the humans from afar. The Council made clear that research missions were not permitted to do anything that would alert the humans to their presence. Abducting and testing unconscious humans was risky enough. Carrying out a full mind-link with even a semi-conscious human would result in severe sanctions for Benezia, and indeed Rana, if the Council found out.

Rana raised the back of the examination table and lifted the human female into a sitting position. After Rana applied a stimulant to the human, the young woman opened her eyes sleepily.

"She is ready, mistress." Rana stood back to make way for Benezia. "She is sufficiently conscious for a mind-meld to work to a limited extent."

"It's a pity she cannot be fully conscious." sighed Benezia."But it will have to do."

Benezia gripped the human female by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Embrace eternity." Benezia said as her eyes went black.

A few minutes later, Benezia was smiling contentedly as Rana sedated the female human and laid her back in a prone position on the examination table.

"She is perfect." Benezia caressed the brown hair of the young woman."Just perfect."

"Yes, mistress." Said Rana.

"Her name is Lara Croft." Said Benezia. "She is an expert in human history and ancient artefacts. She is athletic and is an expert mountaineer. And she has had weapons training. She has a strong mind. A beautiful mind."

Benezia turned to Rana. "How would her mild biotic abilities aid her in mountaineering activities?"

Rana paused to think for a moment before speaking. "The lift would allow her to pull herself up surfaces or leap across chasms. The pull would allow her to latch onto and grip surfaces. The push ability would allow her to jump higher and further. Her biotics would make mountaineering activity easier and less tiring. In short, she can carry out most activities effortlessly which most other humans would find impossible or very difficult."

"It is no surprise then that she took to the activity so quickly." Said Benezia. "That is good. Yamatai has many mountains."

"Yes, mistress."

"And will her biotics enhance her combat ability."

"Yes, mistress. They should do." Responded Rana. "They will give her more strength, agility, speed and accuracy in most combat situations."

"That is what I thought." Benezia smiled. "She is a true warrior of the Goddess."

"Yes, mistress."

"Here is what I want you to do, Rana." Benezia turned to her assistant. "I want you to give this human an implant which will boost her biotic abilities. Not a full biotic implant an Asari would use. But one that will just marginally increase her biotic strength. She will have to do a lot of fighting and climbing. Her enhanced biotics will give her an advantage in combat against even the strongest and aggressive human males."

"Yes, mistress." Again, Rana swallowed hard. Giving biotic implants to members of an uncivilised species under any circumstances was against Council law. But Rana would not hesitate to obey her Matriarch. And apart from that, she was genuinely curious to see what results the implants would have.

"And also implant a tracker in her. We want to know where she goes and monitor her physical state at all times." Said Benezia. "The Council may not allow us to locate the artefact. But perhaps Lara Croft can do it for us."

"Yes, mistress."

Rana knew that Benezia would break the Council law without hesitation if it helped her meet her objectives and she thought she could get away with it. But unlike Rana and Benezia's Asari commandos, not all members on the mission were loyal followers of Benezia, or indeed, even Asari. Benezia and her followers could get away with a few abductions without the others noticing. If they took more overt action on the island, it is likely others on the mission others would notice and report the breach of protocol.

Then, of course, there was the effect that Yamatai had on Asari equipment and personnel. The electrical storms could damage the Asari shuttles if they got too close to the island. And Rana was not convinced that the Asari would be any more immune to the indoctrination effects than the humans were.

"What effect will the indoctrination effects of Yamatai have on our human female?" Benezia smiled slyly at Rana. Rana swallowed hard, wondering if Benezia could read her mind.

"It is hard to know." Said Rana. "Human females seem more resistant to the indoctrination than the males. That explains why there are so few women on the island. The men are indoctrinated faster and kill the women before the latter are affected."

"Good." Benezia smiled. "Our Lara Croft should resist for some time then."

"But she will still develop psychotic tendencies the longer she stays on the island." Said Rana. "She will slowly but surely become a ruthless killer."

"Good." Benezia nodded with satisfaction. "She will need to be ruthless if she is to survive and kill the queen. Then when the queen is gone, we can recover the artefact at our leisure."

"Yes, mistress."

Benezia looked at Rana and smirked. "I can see you have doubts about my plan, Rana. You may speak frankly and tell me your concerns."

Rana hesitated a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "How do we know that she will go after the queen?" Asked Rana. "How can you be sure she will be able and willing to defeat the queen and her followers?"

Benezia smiled. "I have looked into her mind, Rana. Lara Croft is a strong, resourceful and intelligent woman who is loyal to her friends. She will work out that the only way to save her friends is to destroy the queen. And once she destroys the queen, the artefact will be ours."

"And if she fails."

"Then she will die and we will have lost nothing."

"Yes, mistress."

"Prepare the two subjects and return them both to the island together."

"Together?" Rana's eyes went wide with alarm. "But, mistress. Isn't there a risk that the male will kill the female? He is an insane psychotic cannibal."

Benezia looked impassively at Rana. For a moment, Rana feared she would experience Benezia's wrath for her impertinence. But instead, Benezia just smiled slyly.

"If Lara is a strong as I think she is, she should have no problem overcoming this pathetic madman."

"Yes, mistress."

"And if she dies." Benezia looked down tenderly at the prone body of Lara Croft. "Then she would never have succeeded anyway."

"Yes, mistress."

Benezia looked up at Rana. "You can start preparing the body of the male subject for shipment."

"Yes, mistress." Rana bowed and walked towards the examination table on which the male specimen was lying.

Benezia turned to her two Asari commandos. "Lestia. Shiala. Go and prepare the shuttle. And make sure no one else sees the bodies."

"Yes, mistress." The two Asari commandos bowed, before swiftly leaving the laboratory.

Benezia turned her attention back to the prone body of Lara Croft lying on the examination table before her. Benezia smiled and tenderly stroked the young woman's hair.

"You know, Lara. If you succeed in this little task on Yamatai, I will name one of my daughters after you."

Benezia smiled as she looked to the future.

"Lara T'Soni. A fit name for a great scientist and adventurer, don't you think?"

THE END


End file.
